Space Invaders
"Space Invaders" is the 15th episode of Season 1 in The Neighbors. Synopsis After taking relationship advice from Debbie, Reggie proposes to Giselle in front of the entire neighborhood. She accepts. Jackie intends on forbidding the marriage, but Debbie advises her to do otherwise. Jackie hopes Giselle's parents will also be against the marriage, but they are thrilled. The neighbors end up in a standoff, with Larry and Marty meeting in the street, only to have a civil discussion, rather than fight. At their respective homes, Jackie tells Reggie that he does not have to marry the first girl who reciprocates his affection, while Amber tells Debbie that she plans on breaking up with boring Jeremy. Amber then mentions possibly having feelings for Reggie, which causes Debbie to laugh, thinking she is kidding. Guest Stars *Grant Harvey as Jeremy *Lora Plattner as Giselle Braxton *Dean Cameron as Luke Braxton *Kamala Jones as Nikola Braxton *Aliya Astaphan as Zabvronian *Trisity Cameron as Zabvronian *Tracy Weisert as Zabvronian *Mobin Khan as Zabvronian Music *"Dirty Rain" by Ryan Adams. *"You Know It's True" by Jules Larson Trivia *Jeremy's love for his car is abundantly clear in this episode. In "Mo Purses Mo Money Mo Problems" the car gets a makeover. Running Gags *Larry attempting to provoke Marty into fighting him. Quotes Debbie: So when Amber texts Jeremy-- Abby: I’ve seen a smiley face, a tongue -out face and a couple of times, LMAO. Debbie: Oh my God, “Let my ass out!” She’s texting “Let my ass out!” Marty: Amber is dating, Max. The nightmare has begun. Winter is coming. Max: Game of Thrones? Marty: Game of Thrones. Larry: I've done the research. Human males are simple. They mask their emotion through drink, farts and physical violence. The drink didn't take, we're all out of farts, I moved your fence to provoke you. Fight me, Marty! Give me respite to my feelings! Don't make me spit in your orange juice. Marty: Spit in my orange juice? How would I even know you did that? Larry: You didn't. Larry: I've tried every form of male escapism. Booze didn't work, pornography just confused me... Dick: Confused you?! Larry: Please, Marty, be a friend! Let's slap each other around a little! Debbie: It is not my fault that everyone I talk to today is out of their minds! Jackie: I’m just going to go outside and tell Reggie that I forbid this marriage. Debbie: Ooh, Jackie…I would not do that. Jackie: Hey, Mint Chocolate Chip -- I think the advice portion of your afternoon is over. Jackie: I know what a shock it is. We’re going to have to figure out how to handle it. Giselle’s Dad: There is nothing to figure out…we’re paying for the wedding. Giselle’s Mom: But not until next year. Luke didn’t make baby on me ‘til I was 17. Jackie: I forbid this marriage. You are to go to your room until-- Reggie: Until when-- Jackie: UNTIL SHE DIES! Reggie: Smurf you! Larry: I know I'm supposed to act like a man and have no emotion, but I feel like I want to cry all the time. Amber: You don't have to fight to be a man. Just be a man, man. Larry: A man-man? Amber: I need some birth control because I'm going to start having a lot of sex. Are you cool with that? Debbie: This isn't real, right? '''Amber: '''I think I might be starting to have some... feelings... for the weird alien kid that lives next door. I think maybe I like Reggie Jackson. Like, like-like. Zabvronian Revelations *Larry has cameras in houses around the neighborhood. *Larry was once involved in a hit-and-run with his golf cart. *Jackie once lost Reggie at Garden State Plaza, but he was found in Spencer's Gifts. And he'll always be in the Spencer's Gifts of her heart. *Jackie and Larry's clear dislike for Giselle is show in this episode (with Larry referring to her as a simpleton and Jackie as a slut). Cultural References *Debbie mentions "The Muppets Take Manhattan" when she reveals Amber had a sex dream about The Muppets' Great Gonzo. *Having recently seen "The Smurfs," Reggie and Giselle reference the film several times. *Marty and Max talk about "Game of Thrones." *Marty references the "Teen Wolf" TV series. *Reggie wants an expensive wedding ring like Kim Kardashian's... for himself. *Marty calls Larry Queen Elizabeth. *Reggie and Jackie talks about Spencer's Gifts, an American chain that sells kitschy novelty items. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes